It's Tim's Bad Days
by ICNess
Summary: (WA2) Tim has just been having a bad day. Mist cloaks are too hard to use!


It's Tim's Bad Days  
  
By Ness of the Ice Climbers' Infinite Mountain or ICNess for short  
  
  
  
"Look, Tim, we need your mist cloak to get over this ledge." Ashley Winchester peered at the steep edge and whistled. "You have to do this right. We don't have time to be scraping ourselves falling in here."  
  
  
Lilka Eleniak nodded in agreement as she looked at the edge. "I'll be blaming you if you make us fall in."  
  
  
Tim Rhymeless sighed. "Why me? I'm just a regular twelve year old boy. Don't be pressuring me!"  
  
  
Ashley shrugged and motioned for Tim to take the lead. "You're the only one who can use the mist cloak. It was created especially for you. It's your tool. And you're not regular at all."  
  
  
Tim grimaced and pulled the silvery cloak about him. "I didn't want this cloak...Pooka is all I need."  
  
  
Lilka giggled. "Too bad. At least I don't have such hard to manage tools. My rods are pretty harmless, don't you think so?" She pulled out her fire rod and shot a fireball at the ground. The ground started to catch on fire.   
  
  
"Oops. I didn't mean to do that."   
  
  
Tim cringed away from the fire. "Put it out then! Hurry up! You're going to burn all of us."  
  
  
Lilka rummaged through her stuff. "It's not like I'm not trying to! I just need to find my freeze rod and put it out." She kept searching and searching. "Though it seems like I can't find it."  
  
  
Tim bit his lip. "We're going to be burned alive then. I didn't bring any of my medallions that will help stop a fire...It's all your fault!" He glared at Lilka. "I don't deserve to die so young!"  
  
  
Ashley just gazed without emotion at the flames and walked over and bopped Tim on the head. "Stop insulting Lilka and just get us out of here! Use your mist coat, boy!"  
  
  
"Alright, alright!" Tim rubbed his head. "Just grab on to me, okay?" Both of them head him firmly. "Okay, ready, one, two, three!"  
  
  
Tim stepped near the edge of the ledge and disappeared. He fell actually.  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
  
"Omph!"  
  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
  
"Why'd you fall!?"  
  
  
The three of them tumbled down the cliff and landed on each other. Tim was on the very bottom, being the one who they were grabbing on to. Lilka came second and Ashley was on top of her. They looked bedraggled indeed.  
  
  
"Can't you get off me before I answer that? I'm running out of breath. You're heavy." Tim complained, trying to push the other two off without success.  
  
  
"I can't get off because Ashley here is on top of me." Lilka glared at the top of Tim's head because she couldn't glare at Ashley in the position she was in. "It's not me who's heavy. It's Ashley. By the way, Ashley? Will you please get off of me?"  
  
  
Ashley grunted and rubbed his head. "It's all your fault, Tim. I think I broke my back."  
  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that mist cloak is so hard to use. I'm just a twelve year old boy. You can't expect me to know how to do everything. That cloak is one thing I will never be able to master."  
  
  
Pooka appeared and huffed. "You're killing Pooka. Oh, yes, you're suffocating Pooka!"  
  
  
Tim shut his eyes. "Oh, stop it, Pooka. I'm not feeling well either. Lilka is heavy." Lilka stiffened immediately.  
  
  
"Am not!"  
  
  
"Am too!"  
  
  
"Am not!"  
  
  
"Am too!"  
  
  
"Ah, well you two just shut up?" Ashley groaned. "Give me a hand here, will you, Pooka?"  
  
  
"Pooka's hands are too short to pull you up." Pooka swirled around Ashley's head. He waved his hands around and landed on Tim's head.  
  
  
"Pooka, I'm already getting squashed by Lilka. You don't need to squash me even more." Tim groaned.  
  
  
"Just push me up please." Ashley pleaded with Pooka.  
  
  
Pooka floated up and ran himself against Ashley, using his force to push him back. When Ashley finally got off of Lilka, Lilka was able to get up and stretch. Tim was not able to do so.  
  
  
"Tim?" Lilka pulled him off the ground. "Are you okay?"  
  
  
Tim shut his eyes slowly. "I don't think I feel so well."  
  
  
Lilka took on a worried expression and then laughed. "Serves you right for calling me heavy."  
  
  
Tim's eyes opened up immediately and he glared at Lilka. "Well, you are heavy."  
  
  
"Am not!"  
  
  
"Yes you are! Or why am I feeling so horrible right now?"  
  
  
Pooka floated to Tim's shoulders. "Pooka suggests to use First Aid to cure injuries."  
  
  
Tim gave Lilka one last stare and reached for his fallen staff. "And now I have to cure everyone..."

  
It was just a bad day for Tim.

¡@

~The End~  
  
A/N: Just a bit of nonsense, isn't it? Oh well. Review. Whatever. I had a hard time using that mist cloak. It was a bit frustrating. I liked first aid. That was cool. *sigh* too bad my game data has been erased.  



End file.
